


Lemon Boy

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know if it counts or not, Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, None of its graphic, Or described, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Remy and virgil are siblings, Scars, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, ace/aro patton, but he won't show up, but they're platonic, is this a crackfic?, its just mentioned, janus and roman are soulmates, janus has a shitty birth father, mentioned child abuse, patton and Logan are soulmates, since pat's ace/aro, virgil and remus are soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: soulmates are a funny thing. It's not always as clean cut as fairy tales want us to believe. soulmates are wild and unpredictable, and they come in all shapes and sizes.or, in other words, Roman is a gay disaster, so is Janus, but he's better at hiding it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. gay panic, the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's first day of high school, and he's already stumbled into a gay rom-com.

It was his first day of high school, and Roman was excited, but also nervous. After all, high school held so much in store! Between theater and other extracurriculars, he’d be incredibly busy, and that was just the academics!

But really, Roman would be lying if he said that was the main source of his excitement. Truthfully, there was one thing on his mind as he got ready for school.

His soulmate. Janus Linelle. He knew the chances of meeting his soulmate in high school were unlikely, but he had a gut feeling, and his momma said it was best to trust his gut, especially when it came to soulmates.

So he made sure to look extra-nice, he wanted to make a good first impression, not just on Janus, but on everyone else as well! He’d have his friends either way, but it was always better to try and start off on the right foot!

Finally, he was ready, and just in time, Remus burst in yelling that it was time to go, or they wouldn’t be able to ride with Virgil, Remus’ soulmate and both of the twin’s life-long friend.

~

High school was loud. That was Roman’s only thought as he struggled to navigate the crowded halls. Finally, he made it to his first class, geometry. He settled in the middle row, finding one of the empty seats, the only other one being right next to his.

It was starting to look like that seat would remain empty all year, and the teacher had stood up to start class, when the door opened, and the final student slid in.

And by the snipped snakes of a gorgon salon, Roman was smitten. He was surely all shades of red, why wouldn’t he be when face with possibly the cutest fella he’d ever seen? He was stunned speechless.

The teacher, however, was not. He glared at the attractively late student. “You’re late, Mr,”

Then he opened his mouth, and by Jove, the voice that came out made Roman even gayer, if such a thing were possible. “Linelle, Dexter Linelle,” he said smoothly, tugging on Roman’s heartstrings.

“Mr. Linelle, have a seat.” And now it was sinking in, Linelle? Could Dexter Linelle have any relation to Janus Linelle? Could he be very attracted to his soulmate’s  _ brother _ ? Was that even allowed???

He was so caught up in his internal crisis that he didn’t notice the student making his way down the aisle, smoothly sliding into the only empty seat left, right next to Roman.

The student, Dexter, looked over and Roman, and shit was he staring? But he only smirked and winked at Roman, who quickly averted his gaze, turning even redder, if that was possible. He was so busy hiding his burning face, he almost missed the part where the teacher said that these seating arrangements were permanent. Almost.

He glanced over at Dexter, who looked over and met Roman’s eyes, and raised his eyebrows once, shit, was he making gay eyes? Roman was too flustered to tell.

It was going to be a very, very long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, but I do have the next two chapters written, they'll be coming to you once I type them up and edit them :P


	2. Janus meets the first of the gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what it sounds like on the label folks

Janus tossed his books into his bag and slid out from the desk, grateful that the class was over. He spared one last glance at the cute boy who was sitting next to him, winking flirtatiously before exiting the room, he didn’t want to be late for his next class.

He ignored the stares he got as he strode through the hallways, feigning confidence as he navigated through the crowd. He was used to the stares and the whispers. You tend to attract a lot of attention when your eyes are different colors, especially when your heterochromia is paired with a long, thin scar running down your left cheekbone.

He managed to find his class, snagging a seat seconds before the bell rang. The boy entering behind him wasn’t so lucky. The door flew open just after the bell rang, and the boy from his previous class entered, only in different clothes, and with a bleached streak running through his hair. Perhaps they were twins?

The teacher looked up from where he was writing on the board. “Try not to break my door when you’re flying in next time?” the kid saluted, crossing his eyes, and Janus liked him already. “What’s your name?”

“Remus Aster!” The kid bowed, and the class laughed, the teacher smirking.

“Great, Remus, why don’t you take a seat, how about over next to the kid in yellow? What’s your name?”

Janus realized he was pointing at him, and he cleared his throat. “Ah, it’s Declan, Declan Linelle.” He didn’t miss how Remus’ eyes widened a bit at that.

“Alright, have a seat by Declan there.” While Remus walked over and flopped down next to Janus, the teacher finished writing his name on the board. “As some of you might’ve guessed, my name is Mr. Sanders, and I’ll be your bio 101 teacher. I like to begin the year by letting my students get to know me a bit, so go ahead, ask me any question.” A devious grin split across Remus’ face and his hand shot up. Mr. Sanders’ face paled a bit and he seemed to realize his mistake. “Almost any question. Keep it school appropriate.” Remus pouted, but put his hand back down.

Instead, Mr. Sanders called on a short kid in the back of the class with bright magenta hair. “Have you met your soulmate?” There it was. Always a predictable question, one Janus despised, almost more than being asked about his scars.

“Yes actually, me and my soulmate, Nico, or Mr. Flores-Sanders, have been married for almost three years now,” and he held up with hand to show off a wedding ring. Janus noted down the fact that Mr. Sanders was gay, or at least his soulmate was a guy, and he seemed happy enough about it. Janus had no clue if his own soulmate was a guy, a girl, or neither. He rubbed at his wrist, feeling the familiar bumps of the scars there.

Crisscrossed over his wrist, he knew if he looked he’d see them there, scars slashed over his soul mark, obscuring most of the name. All he’d ever been able to make out were the first two letters, “Ro.” He’d always assumed it must’ve been a boy’s name. Why else would his (massively homophobic) father have attacked him, cutting out the name with a knife, as if he could carve out that piece of Janus’ soul?

He’d be furious if he ever saw Janus now. Living with his aunts, he was able to be out and proud, and he even had two pride flags hanging in his room, the gay and genderfluid ones. Janus didn’t particularly care though, his father could go suck a dick.

He didn’t realize he’d zoned out until Remus jabbed his shoulder. “Hey, pssst, Deedee, are you busy after school?” Janus raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but Remus didn’t budge.

“Possibly, depends on why you’re asking.” Remus leaned back, stretching out his legs, showing off his fishnets and neon heels.

“Me and my lame-ass brother and getting ice cream with some friends after school, and you seem interesting, wanna come?” Not what he was expecting, but Janus was surprised to find he wasn’t strictly opposed to the idea of spending more time with the eccentric kid. 

“Sure, why not?” He found himself agreeing, and Remus grinned and passed Janus a crumbled piece of paper.

“Ignore the dicks, I doodle when I’m bored.” He politely ignored them and entered the number into his phone. “I’ll text you the address and meet you outside, later Double-D.” Remus yanked up his bad and left, leaving behind a confused teacher and an intrigued Janus.

Looks like the school year was off to an interesting start.


End file.
